Jack, Jill and the Curse of the Elements
by freak and proud
Summary: Jack's life seems to be changing very fast. The future is bright, but ghosts from the past will pop up. Can Captain Jack Sparrow keep his family and more importantly, his soul? IF THIS ISN'T FINISHED, IT NEVER WILL BE. Sorry.
1. Taking Over Me

Sorry for the delay, I was banned for being a bad writer (and forgetting to change the rating on some fic or other. Oh well...)This is NOT a oneshot; it's actually the first chapter in a story. It is a song fic, and another Evanescence. (Surprisingly enough) So. Without much further ado, I give you this, based on Taking Over Me. And yes, it's a sequel to Secrets 2, in a sort of I may make vague references every now and again. Actually, strike that, it aint, coz even though its JackAna and WillLiz. And Will and Liz are with Jack et al. But there are no twins. NO BABIES! Yay! No complicated bits...

Disclaimer: Bugger all. (Tear)

You don't remember me/

But I remember you/

I lie awake and try so hard/

Not to think of you/

But who can decide what they dream? /

And dream I do.../

She watched the group come in, two women, and two men. She recognised one of them. Oh, didn't she just. How many nights had she wasted, tossing and turning, trying not to think of him? But, even then, he invaded her nightmares. Nightmares had replaced dreams years ago. She turned back to the customer, a swarthy pirate with a wooden leg.

"What d'ye want sir?"

I believe in you/

I'll give up everything just to find you/

I have to be with you to live to breathe/

You're taking over me/

She had wanted to find him of course, when he had left. And, eventually, she had given up. It had been so obvious that he wasn't coming back. And then, well...

((()))((()))((()))((())) 20 years ago ((()))((()))((()))

Have you forgotten all I know/

And all we had? /

You saw me mourning my love for you/

And touched my hand/

I knew you loved me then/

"Jay Bird Jay Bird! Come out to play!" they were the street urchins who made up Jay's gang. They were savage children, down and dirty fighters and thieves. And Jay was the ringleader. She had never expected him to be anything less though. That was the thing with Jay. He was a natural leader. And at fourteen, he was the eldest too. She caught up with him. She was the first lady in the gang. She was more wary than him, his cooler side, the side that would help his plan develop so they could do them and live.

"What about Her? She might-,"

"You don't need to worry about Her. I'm here to protect you and always will be,"

But he wasn't.

I believe in you/

I'll give up everything just to find you/

I have to be with you to live to breathe/

You're taking over me/

She had believed in him so much. Believed that he would always protect her from Her.

She woke up that morning and reached over to Jay. There was an empty space, and a bit of paper. There were drawings on it. A bird flying over water, a ship, a man with great boots on, and many kisses. She stared at it. She knew what it meant. Jay was gone. She couldn't keep it a secret though. She took it to the next room, where She was already up, and opening a bottle. She gave it to Her with out a word. She scanned it and then crumpled it. And turned to her...

Two years later she left Her.

((()))((()))((()))((()))Twenty years later((()))((()))((()))

I look in the mirror and see your face/

If I look deep enough/

So many things that are inside/

Just like you are taking over/

She was cleaning up after kicking out time. This was basically strewing more straw, mopping up the worst of the blood and other bodily fluids, spilled drink and other messes. She cleaned the bar carefully, as the landlady liked it to be clean. The group, with him in it, had taken the two rooms upstairs. She looked at herself in the speckled mirror. He stared back. She blinked, and there was her own face. She smiled at it.

"I suppose we must have some resemblance left," she told it. "I think tomorrow I'll have a word with Master Jay Bird,"

A/N: Sorry it's a bit short, but as I'm updating at a rate of knots at the mo, you won't have long to wait. R/R. Cookies to all that do!


	2. In Which There Are Introductions

A/N: So, who is this mysterious woman? And who is Jay Bird? (Give ya three guesses) and what the fuck is going on?

Disclaimer: Mysterious Woman is mine. She's all I have (Sniff) and then some company or other owns the rest.

It was ten o'clock when the people came down. They took their table and she brought over breakfast. Sausage, bacon, eggs. Jay looked ill when she plonked them down in front of him. Maybe now wasn't the opportune moment.

It wasn't until after lunch when Jay and his friend came over to the bar. They chatted easily together.

"Hiya love," Jay greeted her easily.

"Jay Bird," she nodded. Jay froze

"What did you call me?"

"Jay Bird. Mebbe you should clean out yer ears,"

"God, that's a name I haven't heard for many a year,"

"Twenty of 'em." She replied and started to pull pints.

)()()()()()(Jack's PoV)()()()()()()(

Jeez, Jay Bird. He really hadn't heard that in years. He studied the young woman in front of him. She looked familiar.....

)()()()()()(Will's PoV)()()()()()()(

"Another err, 'friend', from the old days?" Will dropped the quote marks like an old lady dropping tongs round something distasteful

"No." Jack replied.

The woman said nothing, but began to hum under her breath. It was a simple refrain, but it hit Jack hard

"...And there I'll be waiting for you," she sang softly

Will watched as the colour drained out of Jack's face

"Jill?" he whispered.

)()()()()(Jill's PoV)()()()()()(

"Yeah, it's me," she chuckled "Changed a bit, aint I?"

"Err, yeah," Jay mumbled, and took a deep swig from the mug in front of him. "Um, I- I thought you were dead,"

"Looking good then, aint I?" she smiled and then brushed her face. "Well, for a dead person, anyways..."

She saw Jay's companion half turn away, and said

"I've got more under my shirt,"

"Jill." It was as though he'd really looked at her for the first time "What happened?"

)()()()()()(Will's PoV)()()()()()(

When her hand went to her face, it was as though they changed something, brought down a mask. Her long hair was brought back in a ponytail, and this accentuated her face. The face was the true horror. Once upon a time, she might have been pretty, but a long slash running across one eye saw to that, spoiling the burnt umber of her skin with a black eye patch. As well as that, she had two scars along each high cheekbone. The rest of her face had smaller wounds, now old and white. A chunk was missing out of her nose. Will half turned, and she smiled. It was the brittle smile of someone come to terms with how she looked, but used to the fact that others hadn't

"I've got more under my shirt,"

"Jill, what happened?" Jack was pale.

"Shall we sit down? Mem'll have to cope," she gestured to the landlady, who sighed and got off her barstool, where she had been chatting to a middle aged man with a beard you could have hid a boat in.

They sat down at the table. Jack muttered something, but Jill shook hands with Anamaria and Elizabeth as though she had known them for years.

"Jill, Jill Sparrow," she told them. One look at their faces and she sighed.

"Shall I start at the beginning? And, Jay Bird, say nothing. I don't know what bullshit you've been feeding this lot, so maybe they should hear the real story," she settled back in her seat, and then began

"Ma and Pa were fairly young when they had met, and it wasn't long before Ma was pregnant with us. We're twins. Once upon a time, we were identical too. It was Pa's idea to call us Jack and Jill. He had an odd sense of humour like that. Pa was a smuggler, and one day, he dint come home. Then one of his friends came and said he was dead. Ma started drinking, and after that, she never stopped. Me and Jack looked after each other for a while. Ma's drinking had a pattern. It would start about ten in the morning, and by three she would be violent, and by five in the evening she'd be crying. She raised a fist for anything. For any one. But, Jack was always there to take the blow for me. Said he was my protector. Then he got his gang. He called 'em his crew, and I was his first mate. We ran wild. There was a little rhyme that the gang made up. A jingle to get Jack outside 'Jay Bird Jay Bird come out to play,' they used to chant. And after a while we all called him Jay Bird. I was the only one who could call him Jay or Jack. And we used to spend as much time as we could together. I remember Jay always wanted to be a pirate. 'Free as the Sparrow, that's what I am.' He would say. He was going to get a ship, and a crew, and I would come with him, and we would sail away from Ma and her drink and be happy forever. When we were fourteen, a man came. I suppose he wasn't much more than eighteen. He was a pirate. And Jay couldn't resist. He left me to Ma's tender mercies." She stopped her and took a gulp of the drink in front of her. Jack was pale, and wouldn't meet her eye. "When I told Ma, she went mad. She did this," she raised her shirt to show a jagged cut across her stomach, "It was the first time she'd done anything really bad. She took me to a doctor, promised it would never happen again. But it did. She drank worst than ever. She took my eye by smashing my face with a broken bottle. When I was fifteen, she heard some men wolf whistle me, and cut my face, I knocked the knife out of her hand. When I dint do what she wanted, I got my face smacked, arms cut on broken glass, beaten with a leather strap, and one time she ground my face into the ground. Over the next year, she was too drunk to go out, even to buy her precious gin. So I had to start selling her jewellery. Not that she noticed. But I found something that I kept. Two rings on a chain each. One each. One had Jill carved in it, the other Jack. They were wrapped in two letters. They were to us, from our Pa. I read mine, and have my ring round my neck. I kept Jay's. And I've never read them." She fumbled in her pocket, and then passed a crackling piece of paper to Jack "Here. It's yours anyway. Anyway. After that I started to fight back. I wouldn't be so quick just to let her cut me. And then, one day, I just left. I had nothing, except my clothes, some scars, an' a ring on a chain. I begged a lift here, where I got a job with Mem. She needed a person to break up bad fights, and a barmaid. I took the job. By then I was good at fighting for myself. I could quite easily beat a man in a fight. And I've been here since,"

There was a silence that followed, each person busy with his or her own thought. It didn't paint Jack in a good light, but if Jill was telling the truth... Will looked at Jack. He was looking into his mug, and the look on his face was one Will had never thought he'd ever see on Jack Sparrow's face. Shame. Genuine shame. Jill broke the silence.

"So, Captain Sparrow, will you take me with you? Like you swore, all those years ago? remember?" Jill showed the ball of her thumb, which had a cut in it, a knife wound running across the width of the thumb. Jack didn't answer, but ran his finger along the identical scar along his own thumb. Jill stood. "It was nice to meet you." She nodded at them "I'll let you sleep on it Jay Bird," and she strode off to the bar, where she took over from Mem. All eyes fell on Jack.

"What are you looking at?" he demanded, angrily. Everyone dropped his or her eyes again. He drained his mug "I'm going to bed,"

)()()()()()()()(Anamaria's PoV)()()()()()()(

Anamaria watched Jack pace the room from where she sat with her arms wrapped round her legs on the bed.

"I mean, I couldn't stay," he ranted, "Bill came and offered me the chance of the life time. I had to grab it. I went beck, a few years later. I met Dessie, one of my old gang." His face twisted with the memory "He was an opium addict. Most of the old gang were dead, missing addicts or petty criminals. My mum was dead, and no one knew what happened to Jill," he stopped, "Was I wrong?" Anamaria shrugged, but Jack ignored it and carried on pacing

"Mum was always a drunk. Always. I couldn't stop her. And Jill was so..." he waved his arms, trying to explain the inexplicable "above it all. Nothing seemed to affect her," he stopped. Anamaria regarded the man she loved. He was wild eyed, and looked so wound up. She got out the bed and wrapped her arms round him.

"What's done is done," she let him go and watched him plonk down on the bed, head in his hands

"But was it right?"

"She sat beside him and rubbed his bunched muscles. He relaxed under her hand. He stretched, like a huge cat. You expected him to purr.

"As nice as this is, it aint solving my problem," he told her, but didn't stop her. He yawned, and she said  
"Maybe things will be clearer in the morning,"

)()()()()()()()(Jill's PoV)()()()()()()()()(

Jill was also not asleep. However, she walked the quiet streets, gun just out of sight in her waistband. She was muffled, face covered by a cloak and scarf. When she reached the docks she turned left to the barrier of rocks that split the beach. A quick scramble and she was on the other beach. It was rarely used these days, the barrier making it almost inaccessible. She padded along the dark beach, then sat on her favourite rocks. They were shaped like a throne, and she loved to sit there and watch the sea whilst she thought/ tonight her thoughts were full of questions. About Jay. Twenty years was a long time. The tide came in and she started to walk back.

)()()()()()()(Jack's PoV)()()()()()()()()(

Jack carefully unclasped Anamaria's arms and swung his legs out of the bed. He just could not sleep. Quickly he pulled on his shirt, trousers boots and coat. Then he slipped out the room.

It was a fine night, if a little chill. Jack walked briskly. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the men till one of them grabbed him and the cold hard metal of a knife was pressed to his throat.

A/N: And I'll leave it there for now. And I'm so glad everyone got who Jay Bird was. I like to think my readers aren't completely dumb. A bit, cos I'm a bit dumb, and going against a superior intellect scares me. And now for you to review. There's a friendly little button down there in the corner that loves to get pushed. And it's free! So go on, make a little button very happy.


	3. In Which There Is Rum And A Fight Unusua...

A/N: Ooh, nasty men... shall we see what happens, exactly? Might be funny. I don't know, I'm making it up as I go. Reader kudos at the end.

Disclaimer: I own Jill. And that's it. God, I should go and kidnap Jerry or something, get the rest... (picks up large mallet) Oh Jerry...

"Now now, let's not do anything hasty," Jack reached for the place where his sword hung. But didn't. "Oh pox," he muttered and then sighed. "How much'll it be gents?"

"All of it. Now," one of them growled.

"Ah, good, one of you learnt how to talk. Tell me, did it hurt?"

"What?" the burly man's forehead wrinkled. He had tattoos all over his body.

"When, you know." Jack made the appropriate hand gesture.

"What?"

"Well, I thought your voice was higher than most, however-," he was cut off by Tattoo grabbing his throat.

"Hey! You insulted me,"

Jack rolled his eyes

"No shit," and then stopped as his windpipe was gripped so hard it was quite hard to think straight. He kicked feebly.

"I don't think this is a very good start to the relationship," he managed to croak out. Tattoo squeezed harder and he gasped. _OK, the edges of my vision are going black_, he thought. And then there was a shout.

)()()()()()()()()()(Jill's PoV)()()()()()()()()()(

Jill could see the fight. Two giants and a little one against one little one. She approached in the shadows, where she couldn't be seen. Why did they have to pick her route home to mug some poor bugger? She could hear the conversation and shook her head. _Not a good idea mate, don't try to give them too many reasons to hurt you,_ she thought. Then as she sidled round, the moon came out. She widened her eyes. She recognised the poor bugger. It was Jay Bird. She shouted

"Oi! Peabrains!" and tugged her gun out. "Let him go!"

They turned and spotted her.

"Let him go or I'll fill your brains- well, what ever passes as a brain- with lead,"

The man who seemed to be the leader dropped Jay, who lay on the stones gasping, and rushed her, growling. She stood aside and he ran into the wall. Hard. The other two got their guns out and Jill moved very fast and rolled as the shot hit the wall above her.

"OK Jay?" she whispered to him. Jay rubbed his throat

"Couldn't be better," he croaked.

"Good. Get ready to run," she wriggled over to the fallen man. He carried two knives, which she had been counting on. She grabbed them and turned round. Behind her Jay used the wall to get upright. The knives were badly balanced but she made the best of it. Advancing on the two men, she waved her arms wildly. They backed up. She waved them even more wildly, and they backed right up. She stopped, smiled and then threw the knives so hard they stuck fast in the wall, pinning the men by their shirts. They stood froze and Jill yelled

"Run! Go!" and bolted, Jay close behind. They didn't stop till they got outside the inn. There, whilst Jay caught his breath Jill turned on him

"How stupid are you? First you go out without a gun or even a knife. Then when you get caught, you insult the bloody people. What, did you want them to kill you?"

Then she caught Jay's expression and stopped

"You want to be more careful. I won't always be there," but it wasn't as sharp and she smiled slightly.

"Come on, do you want a drink?"

)()()()()()()()()(Anamaria's PoV)()()()()()()()()()()()(

She was woken by a loud thud, and giggles. She recognised Jacks 'Ow' and narrowed her eyes.

He opened the door and the smell of rum hit her. There was a woman lying on the bed, laughing drunkenly, and Jack sitting on the floor, bandana askew and shirt off, exposing the scars on his chest and slurring indignantly,

"Iss not funny,"

Anamaria said one word softly

"Jack,"

Jack blinked and the woman sat up. Anamaria hid a smile, then threw a boot at Jack

"Hey!" he protested

Jill lay back again, and propped her head up with one hand.

"'Lo Annie," she grinned, and Anamaria could see Jack in the smile. Hell, it could have been Jack, if you ignored the scars and eye patch "You think 'e'd cheat on yer?" she reached down and ruffled his hair. He tried to fend her off "'E aint that stupid,"

Anamaria stepped into the room and closed the door

"So what do you think you're doing?"

"Catching up," Jill sat up, and Jack tried to struggle back up right. He managed it and plopped onto the bed next to Jill and grabbing her bottle off her.

"Hey!"

"Wotcha gonna do?" Jack took a long swig and Jill's one eye narrowed. Anamaria leaned against the wall, ready to help. Which side? Well, she wasn't sure herself yet.

"You forget Sparrow, that I now you too well. And," Jill tickled his ribcage mercilessly. He tried to get her off but was laughing too hard "I know every single weak spot," she grabbed the bottle triumphantly. Anamaria laughed as Jack glared and muttered darkly. Then she turned to leave.

"Don't make too much noise," she closed the door carefully and went back to bed. She had a feeling she might like Jill.

So it came to be, that when the Pearl left a few days later, she had an extra member. Who would make life very interesting. Very interesting indeed.

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but it was just a filler chappie really. I needed to get her friendly with Anamaria. And it seemed like a good idea.


	4. In Which Will Tries To Teach A Sparrow

Disclaimer: Bugger all!

A/N: Nothing witty or blithe to say, so on with the fic!

Jack was trying to set a course when the call came for a ship. He went out on deck. Jill was leaning at the side. She smiled when she saw him and then put the spyglass to her eye. Jack reached for his own. It wasn't there.

"Hey!" he snatched his spyglass off her, and peered through it. A merchant ship, low on the water. Nice. "Come on then, yer scabrous dogs! Move yerselves!"

Jill wandered off. Jack ignored her. He was busy.

)()()()()()()()(Jill's PoV)()()()()()()(

Where the hell was she supposed to do? She caught the arm of the whelp, what was it, Will? She just called him Curly.

"What do I do?"

"What, has Jack not told you?" Curly seemed surprised

"Nope. What do you suggest I do?"

"Well... I guess you can come with me. You know how to use a sword right?"

"Yep," Jill replied cheerfully "The pointy end goes in the other man. Don't get caught on the pointy end yerself. It 'urts."

"Well, yes, basically." Curly sighed. "You are definitely Jack's sister. Come on,"

She was lead to the side of the ship where a group of men were talking together happily. Jill could see though, that if she was to try to run them through, then she would be run through herself before she could wink. Curly joined them, smiling and nodding. He spoke quietly to a man that Jill privately thought had badger in his ancestry. Badger man laughed, nodded and pushed over to her.

"We'll watch yer back, me an' Will,"

"I don't need anyone watchin' me back, thankee," Jill told them "But you can stand be'ind me, I'll protect yez,"

Curly and Badger man exchanged glances. Badger man muttered "Just like Jack," Jill pretended not to hear. They moved to her back. And, in a volley of cannon fire, the fight started.

Jill was straight into the fray and almost immediately almost got her hand sliced off. Badger man parried it quite nicely and carried on. The next man was got by Curly. Jill glared and then started to fight how she'd learnt, teeth, elbows knees, heads, and good judgement. Leaving a trail of men curled round their own little balls of pain, she fought her way up the ship. One man tried to stop her

"You're a one, aintcha? How's about a kiss afore you hang?"

"You have got to be joking," she told him and then hit him very hard in the place that he was obviously thinking with. "That's better than a kiss," she told the collapsing man, and continued. Most men saw her coming and seemed to have something better to do, which was a shame. Oh well. There was Jay Bird, on the mast. She swung up next to him

"What the hell are yer doin' up here?" she asked him

"I could ask yer the same thing," he replied, regaining his balance. "I bin watching you."

"Err, why?"

"Coz you're a hard hearted woman with a mean streak,"

"But I'm good at it. Come on, move, we have loot to plunder. That feller over there looks like he might be able to help,"

"But-," Jay didn't finish his sentence

)()()()()()()(Jack's PoV)()()()()()()()()()(

But-," Jack watched her swing her way to the captain. "Oh for Pete's sake, she's gonna die." He swung down after her.

)()()()()()(Jill's PoV)()()()()()()()()()()()(

Jill grabbed the man's great coat.

"'Scuse me sir. Can you tell me where the loot is? We'll take anything," the man looked at her for a moment, then raised his sword to cleave her in two. Jill saw it in a brilliant flash of intuition. "Oh shi-," she muttered, when the man's sword was caught by someone elses.

"Now that's not nice,"

)()()()()(Jack's PoV)()()()()()()()()()()()(

Jack smiled nicely

"Now, what do you say you leave the lady alone, and surrender?"

"You must think I'm mad pirate." The captain moved and Jack was forced to protect himself. They danced back and forth

"No, I don't think you're mad. I think you're a dirty eunuch who wouldn't know strumpet if it bit him on the arse," Jack beat him back with a volley of attacks "Maybe that is the same as being mad, I wouldn't know,"

The captain fought back.

"You're mad," he forced out

"Probably," Jack told him cheerfully "Hasn't stopped me yet though,"

"You're mad if," the captain knocked Jack's sword out of his hands "You thought I would debase myself to scum like you,"

His sword was at Jack's throat. Suddenly Jack had no clever remarks. He swallowed. The captain suddenly dropped his sword with a clang and an odd expression crossed his face. Then he fell over very slowly. Jill rose like an avenging angel.

"We're scallywags, not scum," she spat accurately and helped Jack up.

"Alright mate? That tongue of yours will get you killed you know,"

"Probably," Jack dusted himself off. "What did you do to him?"

"Something painful that can be quite handy. Remember Huey?" Jill smiled. Jack winced.

"That's just not done love,"

"Works though."

"Yeah, I guess,"

"So what happens next?"

"We win. Men tend to stop if they aint bein' watched."

"Hmmm. Usually I find it depends what they're doin' at the time," Jill smiled wickedly. Jack shrugged as around them rumour spread and the fight slowed to a halt.

The ship had given a good haul. Jack watched Will try to teach Jill how not to poke herself in the eye with a sword. She seemed to be happier just to use the sword as a kind of bludgeon. Actually it was quite effective. Especially when she employed some of her more, uh, specialised moves. Will was in fact, (unsuccessfully) trying not to make it too obvious he was running away.

"You wanna watch it mate, afore you become a eunuch for real!" he called over, to the general amusement of the few who were idly watching whilst cheating at cards/dice/both.

Jill had knocked the sword from his hand and was standing over him. Will held up his hands and said

"You cheated. You know, in a fair fight, you probably would be dead,"

"Well, why do I want to play fair then?" Jill helped him up. "You don't fight too bad. Yer need to get rid of that bloody rule book though. Yer just gonna get yerself killed, or irreparably maimed. And I don't think yer fair lady would appreciate that." She touched her forelock to Elizabeth and Will, winked, inasmuch as a woman with an eye patch could, and walked off. The pirates, now the entertainment was over, went back to what they were doing. Jill had settled in well. Jack had a feeling that though, from time to time he might not believe it, but Jill would make a good crewmember.

((()))((()))((()))A month or so later((()))((()))((()))

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

Will, Elizabeth and Anamaria could only watch as the two argued. Nose to nose the profiles were exactly alike.

"Every night..." Will groaned, and sat down. Elizabeth sat next to him, protectively close.

"I'll get the first round in," sighed Anamaria. "We'll play for the next round,"

"Fine," Jill sat down, Jack followed and took out a dog eared pack of cards.

"Oh no, Master Sparrow, I don't trust any of your cards. Far too many aces for my liking," Jill produced her own pack. Another quarrel started. Will's head hit the table in despair. "For god's sake..." Elizabeth watched, half interested. Jill had a mouth to make any one blush, and she liked the sound of the curses. It was the way they came off the tongue, she guessed. She liked Jill, the crew got on with her. Her no shit attitude could get her into trouble, but she had a way of taking punishment that would make anyone laugh. Including Jack. Anamaria had told her privately that Jack cared for his sister as much as the Pearl, maybe more. When Elizabeth had asked whether she minded, Anamaria had laughed and said she was always second in Jack's heart. But, she loved him, and he loved her, but his sister and the ship would, though maybe not get priority, be first.

"After all, he's known one all his life, and the other almost as long," she had said. Elizabeth knew she was only second to the sea in Will's heart. She smiled. _I guess, when it comes down to it, we're all second in someone's heart. _She thought.

A/N: So, that's it. I just wanted to introduce Jill really, and get her settled in. For my next trick, I will update soon.


	5. In Which There Is Good News And Bad News

A/N: Yeah, OK, I lied about the quick update... I had to do a lot of inner arguing to get this result, so don't diss it.

Disclaimer: You know it? It aint mine then.

A ship drifted on an aquamarine sea. The crew were going about their daily routine, and the man at the wheel checked a compass. His stance suggested he was the captain. In the crow's nest there was a young woman, who watched the horizon keenly with her one eye.

)()()()()()()(Jill's PoV)()()()()()()()(

"Jill? Jill!"

"What?" she leant down

"Yer wanted!" Gibbs jerked a thumb over his shoulder to where Jay stood at the wheel.

"Right, right," she slid down and was met by Cotton coming the other way

"Pieces of eight," the parrot cawed and she laughed

"Thanks Cotton. That's very helpful,"

Jack was humming as she approached him. Anamaria, who could usually be found nearby, was no where to be seen

"Err, can you have a look at Anamaria?" he was trying not to look anxious and failing miserably "she isn't feeling so good,"

Jill rolled her eyes and walked off. As the closest thing the ship had to a surgeon, she was usually called upon to look after wounds and illnesses. Occasionally Elizabeth would act as assistant. Establishing that Elizabeth was doing something in the galley, and chatting to Will, she went to the cabin where Anamaria and Jay slept.

The cabin was dark, hot and smelt of stale vomit. Jill crinkled her nose and moved to the window, which she threw open. A fresh sea breeze played across her face and she breathed deeply.

"Morning honey," she turned to the bed, using the name that went to anyone needing her attention "Not feeling so good?"

A groan was the reply. Casting about Jill found a bottle of liquid. She sniffed it then tasted it suspiciously. It was slightly brackish, but drinkable water.

"Here. I managed to find a bottle of something that wasn't alcohol."

She went to the bed and got Anamaria upright. She was an unhealthy green under her tan and the layer of ingrained grime that seemed to happen to anyone that stayed on the sea for long. She sipped the water unenthusiastically.

"Come on, put some effort into it honey. Green and tan just don't mix,"

Anamaria managed a smile

"Now, we'd better give you a once over honey. Don't need an epidemic on my hands,"

Jill started to check for the common diseases. Scurvy, the pox, anything more than a cold. Nothing. After a few minutes, in which Jill ticked off a number of options. Then her brain had a moment of 'hang on...' she was checking Anamaria as though she was a man. Oh no, that was so not fair. She was not asking her brother's lover whether...

"Ahem. Has-um..." Jill tailed off, colouring. There were some things a sister should never have to even think about her brother. This was one of them

"Um, have you and err..." Oh god. Quick, anyone want a fried egg? You could use her face. Anamaria looked at her in complete and queasy incomprehension. Then it dawned

"Oh, that! Are you stupid? We are talking about Jack Sparrow here,"

"Yes but..."

"He has actually," Jill squirmed

"Um OK. I think that's nice for you. Um. Well. Err..."

"What?"

"I think you might be, um, pregnant? Have you um-"_Shut up shut up!_ She berated herself

"Oh my god! You think so?"

"Um. Yes?"

"Oh my god," she pressed her hand to her stomach. Then she stopped

"Really?"

"I reckon so. It's err, a bit early though,"

Anamaria sat there with her hand on her belly.

"I wouldn't tell Jay- Jack straight off. We need him sober to Tortuga. I'd rather we didn't have to scrape ourselves of any rocks, ships, islands, you know?" Jill stood abruptly, and stopped up the water. "Come on honey, you got no excuse. Move your arse out of here." She left Anamaria on the bed to empty the pot (which was what she had been using) and then went straight to Jack's office, which where she would come sometimes, to talk or clean up. She sat on the chair and put her head in her hands, which were folded on the desk. "This is so not good."

A/N: Short, but there's more in the next chappie...


	6. In Which There Are Hangovers And Heart T...

A/N: Sorry this has been so long in coming, but this has taken a sick day to finish! And it was like, how the hell do I explain everything? I'm still not sure I have, properly anyway...

Disclaimer: Jill. And that's it. For now (Evil laughter)

Jill woke with a blinder of a headache. There were to two reasons it was better on a pirate ship. One, you could skive easily because there were so many of you, and two, someone always had something suitably mind numbing. So, last night had been spent sitting with a bottle in one hand trying to sort out her brain. It had come to her just before she passed out.

After the part of her brain not sodden with alcohol had had some time to kick the rest of her brain into action, she went to find Anamaria.

"Annie..." she used her brothers pet name for her. The others were to call her Ana. She came out of her daydream

"Hmm?"

"You were brought up on voodoo weren't you?"

"Yes, actually, I was," Anamaria furrowed her brow "Why?"

"Because you have to believe what I'm gonna tell you,"

"What?"

"Sit down please,"

Jill began to talk. After a while, she rolled up her sleeve and pulled off a bandage. Anamaria turned grey, and as Jill watched she slumped over.

"Dammit," she muttered, and held her up right with one hand and slapped her with the other. A few whacks and Anamaria came to, groggy and still grey in the face. She groaned, but snapped to as the events of the last few minutes came to her

"You slapped me!"

"Sorry," Jill shrugged. "I'll tell Jay. You didn't know our parents, and I think that someone who did will be able to tell it better."

"I don't think I could anyway," Anamaria's eyes glittered with unshed tears.

"Chin up lady, our Jay'll be able to sort it,"

"I hope so,"

"Ana! Hey, Ana!" It was one of the men

"Good luck," and she left. Jill rubbed her face in the manner of one weary, and

she went below deck, where she had a room that was used as a surgery and hospital. There was an ancient tea chest that had all the things Jill held precious. She tugged out some bits of jewellery, a couple of bits of paper, a swatch of tattered cloth, and then a battered leather bound book. She replaced everything else carefully and then tucked it in her shirt.

Jay was up on deck, behind the wheel. He hummed to himself as he kept the ship steady. Jill nudged him,

"Oi, you,"

"What?"

"A word in your ear?"

"What about?"

"In private,"

"Oh, right. Mr. Gibbs, take the wheel if you please,"

In the little room that served as Jack's office, Jill pulled out the book. There was a scuffle over who was sitting where. Jill tried to get Jay to move. He didn't. so she sat on him. He tipped her off. She pulled him down on with her, knocking the chair over and catching him on the nose. So he punched her back. They fought for a while, the way siblings do. nothing personal, but vicious, until it was settled by Jill bringing Jay's head into sharp contact with the desk. He reeled, and hit her in the stomach hard. (Both incidents had been accidental, but neither was going to admit to that) They ended up lying side by side on the floor, panting and rubbing bruises reproachfully.

"Anamaria's pregnant," Jill said

"What?" Jay sat up. "You serious?"

"Yep. Congratulations brother,"

Jay's face split into a slow silly grin

"But it's not good,"

"Why, what's wrong?" Jay stood up dreamily and got a bottle out of a cupboard. "Cheers,"

"Well, it's a long story." Jill took the bottle off him. "And I need you to hear it sober,"

Jay sighed, but the smile stayed.

"Go on then. You sit in the desk and read," Jay ordered. "I'll listen. I like a good story,"

Jill made herself comfortable by lying on the desk with her legs dangling. Jay righted the chair and rested his legs on her stomach. Jill sighed, but did nothing. She picked up the book, where miraculously it was still on the desk, and then started to talk.

"Remember how dad was supposed to be in the 'fair trade'?" she dropped the marks round the polite word for smuggling like someone would say that a lady and her male companion were 'good friends'.

"Yep,"

"Well, he wasn't. He joined the Navy. He was a squealer,"

"No. You're lying," A squealer was a Navy boy who worked with pirates, and then handed them in. If someone called someone else a squealer, they had better have very good proof they weren't.

"No I'm not, Jay," Jill pulled out a bit of paper from the book, sealed with the Navy's mark. Jay opened it and his lips moved

"Robert Sparrow, Rank: Informant, Ship: The Elizabeth, Pay: Five shillings, signed by General Stephan Norrington,"

"Seems we're not the only Sparrows to be known to the Norrington family," Jill took the pay slip back and slipped it back in the book. "However, he decided that pirating was more profitable, and turned to that. Ended up with a Captain Baggington. The book's his log," she passed that over too. Jack scanned the writing, which was in an uneducated untidy hand, with the letters every which way, like an old fence.

"So why tell me now? I'm a busy person Jill. Family history can wait. And I have some celebrating to do,"

"Hang on, let me read you some," Jill opened it at a place marked with a scrap of cloth. "One more thing. Do you remember Baggington?"

"Yeah. He was that one who preferred to get villages and that. Didn't go for sea battles much. Tended to obsess. Last time I heard, he'd gone for some treasure or other,"

"Yeah. Captain Damask's pile. With dad. Listen," and she began

"Today we came to the cave. Damask's men had put everything in a big pile where they had intended to come back. Shame the Navy caught up with them really. Everyone scattered, throwing themselves on the gold. Suddenly the past few months, the storms, the illness, everything seemed worth it. I found two rings, identical with a small jewel in each. Worthless probably, but I can give them to the twins. I also found something for Sally, my wife, a perfect pink pearl necklace," Jill paused "I remember that. I sold it. Got a good price too," Jay sat back, closing his eyes. "Just get on with the account,"

"But the finest piece was a wooden box. It was carved with great care, and inlaid with rare woods, there was a fish, a bird, a lizard type thing and a mammal of some description. I opened it and inside were the four most beautiful jewels I haave ever seen. A fiery ruby set in gold and surrounded by garnets and smaller rubies, rising, like sparks in a fire. A cold diamond, set in silver with opal and pearl surrounding it, it was as beautiful as a cloud. A sapphire, set in silver again, with turquoise and blue crystal rising from it like bubbles from a fish. And last was a big chunk of jet, and tigers eye, amber and whorls of gold were worked into the silver that held it together, they were linked together by a gold and silver chain, and each link had a tiny piece of ruby sapphire diamond and jet, a miniature of their bigger brothers. It is one of the most beautiful and precious things in the whole horde, and I am keeping it. Maybe it will be enough to keep me off the seas forever." Jill stopped and flipped through

"There's a lot of guff about how the winds been and a few fights, look later if you're interested. But right now, we're interested in this," and she began to read again

"Today I sold the necklace for a ridiculous sum of money to the fence. Then later on, as I let a whore ply her trade, I had a very clear vision. A giant woman appeared. 'You have angered the spirits, and they demand satisfaction,' She sliced my arm, a skull etched in blood 'Bring back the jewels or die.' And she disappeared. I thought nothing of it, thinking the drink had brought it on, till I looked at my arm. There was the skull, drawn in red on my arm," she stopped "Remember that scar? He said it was good luck,"

"Yeah," said Jay, "given by an Indian guru. Lying old git,"

"Like father like son." Jill started to flip through a bit more.

"He went back to the fence, but he had already broken it down and sold it on... right, here's what we're after," and started to read again

"'I can't find it!' I cried. She told me that I would die

'No!' I shouted 'No don't! Wouldn't the spirits like more than my miserable skin? They could have generations!'

'The spirits would like more. They would like you, your children, and your children's children's spirits,' she told me.

'Fine, fine!' I said in relief and she disappeared. Now I have more time. I can find it. Easily."

Jill closed the book,

"Jesus Jack, I'm sorry," she sat up. Jack sat properly at the desk and lay his head in his hands

"Why should you be sorry? Taint your fault. It's mine, if it's anyones,"

Jill winced

"Let's leave that topic. We need to find the necklace,"

"When we stop, I'll get Will to ask around. He gets on with people better,"

"You mean he doesn't owe as much money,"

"Well..." Jay looked rueful. Then his face reset to gloomy.

"It gets worse though," Jill fiddled with the diary. "One night, dad saw the woman again. They can't take the curse off without the blood of a maiden. One that hasn't been um, touched. And they know who we are. They came a couple of weeks back. I guess that

was when Anamaria first..." she broke off, and coughed "You know..."

"I get it," Jay said irritably. He reached for the bottle again, but for a totally different reason.

"We've got till the babe's born. If we haven't found it by then..."

"How will we know?"

Jill rolled up a sleeve and undid a bandage. Like the rest of her body, her arm was scarred, though it was nothing compared to her face. And there was the skull. And below it a set of nine downwards strokes.

"They'll heal, one every moon, then we're toast."

"Well, the maiden is easy. We've got you,"

"When I first left home, I went to see Her uncle. Do you remember? She always had an uncle,"

"Yeah. He ran a club in a town along the coast,"

"Well, he wasn't Her uncle. He was Her pimp," Jay's face showed complete incomprehension "She was a a whore. A specialist, if you like. She did men with... different tastes," the words sunk in and Jay pulled a face

"With my err... good looks, I was an instant hit. Stuck it out for a few years too. Left in the end though,"

Jay looked away

"God, I feel like such a heel," he muttered, and took a slug from the bottle

"Don't worry 'bout it. I had it good. Babyface was the youngest. She were twelve when she killed 'erself. When I saw her poor little body laid out, I know I had to get out, or I would've been next."

Jay looked sick

"I don't mind. Two months later, I went back, got the others out, and burnt the place down, with him and the punters inside. It was the sweetest sound." A disquieting smile spread over her face. Jack knocked back the rest of the bottle and spluttered and coughed. Then he lay back and didn't move. Jill left silently.

)()()()()()()()(Anamaria's PoV)()()()()()()()(

It was Anamaria who found him passed out on the floor of his office, and helped him to the side of the ship when he turned a unbecoming shade of pea green. When he was done, he groaned

"Remind me why alcohol is considered fun,"

"I have no idea. You had the good news?"

"Yes, and the bad,"

Anamaria said nothing, just hugged him.

"She was a prostitute for a time, did she say that? She burnt down the brothel with her pimp and punter inside,"

Anamaria said nothing

"It wouldn't be so hard, but it was me who left her, and I can remember her helping Daz to steal loaves, and then I think of that..."

Anamaria hugged her man again

"I think will find that fence and that necklace. We need coordinates captain, not trips down Mem'ry Lane,"

And she led him away, back to the present.

A/N: The plot thickens... So, recap for anyone who didn't get that. They're all gonna die unless they find that necklace. OK? We good? Right, I'll update ASAP then.

Reader Shouts. Because the reviews I got were kinda cool.

SeXySuPeRsTaR: Um, good? Yeah. Knives tend to be sharp don't they. Kind of annoying...

alyios: Glad you liked it. (I think.)

Rose Noire le Mort: Yeah, you spelt it wrong. It's c-r-i-t-i-c-i-s-i-n-g. (Heh, spellcheck.)


	7. In Which There Are Meetings

A/N: Nothing much to say. I'm gonna try to get the plot to start moving it's little ass now. Oh yeah, and this chapter is the result of me sitting and swearing in language that would make a pirate blush. Because the bloody fanfiction was pissing me about. (gah)

Oh yeah, and sorry to any one who has already reviewed a chapter whatever this is, I got it wrong. And… yeah… what that said.

Disclaimer: Nope, nothing. Oh yeah, Jill is mine. And Ida and Suzi (Cue crap Gollum impression)

Ida sat back in her seat as Bartley came into view. She looked across to her father, who smiled nervously under her imperious gaze

"I'm sure you remember cousin Suzi," he told her

"Hmm…" Ida sat back. The only reason she was in Whitby was because her dad had told the slave she could go she her ill mother. The old bag would be dead anyway, Ida had told her father, but no, she had to go. She had wanted to go to Charlotte's masquerade ball than come to some old backwater like this.

At the house, Ida was helped down and looked round in distaste. It was so uncultured, so unlike New Orleans. She was sure she couldn't cope for a whole month. The butler opened the door and her Uncle Elijah smiled broadly.

Charlie!" He greeted her father "How the devil are you?"

Ida had a chance to take him in whilst he greeted her father. He wore plain clothes chosen for wear, not fashion, no wig, just roughly cut brown hair tied back. He had the look of a man who has had nature throw everything at him and rode out everything. He came towards her

"And this stunning young lady must be Ida. I swear you look like your mother more and more every time I see you," He bowed.

"Thank you Uncle," she replied stiffly.

He took them to a parlour and the butler brought tea. His teeth and eyes stood out alarmingly against his black skin when he smiled at her and Ida recoiled slightly. She had never liked Negroes. They always seemed to be slightly demonic, like they could see into her mind. It made her shiver.

"Perkins, please could you call Miss Suzannah?" Her uncle addressed the butler

"Yessuh," the butler nodded.

A few moments later there was a crash and running footsteps, and a pause outside the parlour door, such as might be made whilst someone adjusted their clothing and caught their breath. Then the door opened quietly.

"Are they here dad-?" the young man stopped abruptly when he saw Ida and her father.

"Uncle Charlie!" he cried and threw himself at Charles "It's so good to see you!"

"How are you Suzi?" her father smiled. He was a she? Ida was stunned. Suzi wasn't what she had expected, to put it mildly. Mildly enough to be chilled. Men's clothes, plain as her fathers, and carrot red hair tied back in a ponytail. Piercing green eyes, freckles and a body that was too long and made her _look like a puppet. Doesn't she need to go back to the circus tent? She looks like all her joints are joined with string! _Ida thought sneeringly. Obviously some of her thoughts must have shows, as Suzannah made an elegant leg, and kissed her hand, a dry brush of lip.

"Charmed I'm sure," she murmured. It wasn't until she had turned away to talk to her father Ida realised that Suzi had been teasing her and that rankled. _She can't think she's better than me can she? The raw cheek of it! _

"Suzi why don't you take your cousin to the beach? Tea won't be for a while,"

"Yes father," Suzi turned to Ida. And held out an arm. "Miss?"

Ida took her arm like she did some of the young men at balls, and they left the house.

As they walked the short distance to the beach, Suzi talked.

"I think you'll like it here its very nice we get people from all over the world and the dock is always busy but there's a bit of beach and you don't have to climb rocks or anything and sometimes the strolling players come through and do Shakespeare and sometimes they have a resident playwright who does plays about star-crossed lovers and me and Peter the kitchen boy and some of the other boys go and sit in front of the stage on the ground and boo the bad guys and throw peanuts and should advice like 'don't let him luv he only wants to look up your skirt' and things and tomorrow we'll go up to the cathedral and have a look round it fell down in high storms one time cos its right out on the rocks and if you don't go at the right time you have to take a boat out but other times you can walk and we'll take the horses and maybe see the strolling players because they'll be coming soon." She stopped for a breath. "What do you think?"

"You really throw nuts at them? How coarse,"

"Ah, we're only having a bit of fun miss. And we take 'em for a drink after,"

"You go into taverns?"

"Only for a while. And I get in my round, same as every one else,"

"You drink?" Ida couldn't believe it.

"Enough to keep the talk flowing," Suzi winked. Ida pursed her lips and said

"I would much like to go to the cathedral,"

"Right then miss. I'll make arrangements with Cookie. We can take tea in the ruins," Ida thought she hid a smile, but ignored it.

That night Ida wrote to her friend Charlotte:

"She is the most vulgar thing ever! She consorts with common actors and slaves! I wish I was with you and Martha and Georgina… she is to make me ride a horse tomorrow and I'll bet she'll ride a donkey and make out it's a stallion. She drank like the men at tea as well. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to cope these next few weeks in this awful back water I'm sure, I dare say their idea of a good read is the Farmers and Sailors Almanack, and their idea of good music is anything that can be played on a penny whistle. Oh, I do hope that dreadful boy-girl won't expect me to do much with her, if I am seen with her I will die, I swear. I can only pray she will never expect to come to Kingston."

The next day she was taken to the stables. There was a pretty little mare there, docile as anything.

"She's called Queenie. I thought she'd suit you Miss," Ida patted the mare's flanks. It was saddled with a side saddle. Ida was surprised. The stable hand was a white man with a Negro helper, and the Negro held the mare whilst the stable hand helped her up the mounting block. Suzi of course, had a mare with a wicked gleam in her eye, and swung her leg over easily.

"This is Angela. More like Devil though. Yes, this horse is a evil one all right,"

Angela snorted derisively and Suzi pulled a comical face, and winked

"None of that, Miss Angela, or I'll have your liver and lights!" Ida was shocked at the language, but hid a smile.

The horse whickered and Suzi slapped her side lightly.

"Come along then miss, we don't have all day,"

It was a pleasant ride up to the ruined cathedral, and Suzi helped Ida down, and made the horses fast on part of the ruin. She padded over to Ida and said

"Do you want a good view miss? I mean a really good view?"

Ida blinked. She had been caught by surprise. There was a better view? This one was quite spectacular. She could see the town below them, and the surrounding land, and the sea stretching off in the distance, with ships dotted about like black specks on a canvas. The church bells struck twelve.

"Maybe after lunch?" Suzi smiled and went to the saddle-bag on Angela. Inside were cold meats and vegetables, with new baked bread and a flask of juice. They ate silently. The horses grazed. All was quiet. When they were done, Suzi packed away.

"Now let me show you that view," she helped Ida up some rocks that were almost like steps. They stood at the top and Ida gasped. The sea was sparkling, like tiny jewels, and the land was a patchwork of green, with small towns like islands. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. She sighed, and realised Suzi had left her and was sitting a way away, sketching on a pad. She looked out to sea again, at the ships coming in and out of port. Suddenly, Suzi was standing.

"What the-?" she squinted. "Oh no…" and hopped off the wall to her horse. Ida was left to get herself down and lead Queenie to a place where she could mount her. By then Suzi was already galloping down the hill.

A/N: Don't worry. This is not the wrong chappie! It's an introduction. R'n'R. Toodle pip!


	8. In Which Suzi Makes A Choice

A/N: Hahahaha! Dead Ringers… Jack Sparrow… the Cutty Sark… and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory trailers… Yes, the life of me is fun filled at the mo. And, let me explain what I mean. (with helpful footnotes to the Americans who have probably never heard of Dead Ringers, and anyone else looking blankly at the screen and scratching their heads)

On Monday (the 13th December) Dead Ringers 1 showed a sketch of one of their people as the lovely Jack Sparrow 2 down by the Cutty Sark 3 talking about Captain Pugwash 4 and Captain Birdseye 5 and then goes up to these mounted policemen 6 and goes 'you 'aven't seen me' and wanders off. They had the walk pretty good, but so much prosthetics I thought I was watching Bo Selecta 7 and the voice wasn't very good, but it was bloody funny. You should have seen the looks he was getting from various scared members of the public. Including the police. Full marks for trying! And giving me something to talk about to my friends for the rest of the day…

1 Satirical comedy sketch show, in which the rich famous and George Bush are impersonated by impressionists. Incredibly scarily funny. Go to and take a look -plugs like mad-

2 If you don't know who this is, you are stupid and need to go, or I will hunt you down and make you watch S Club 7. Endlessly.

3 Famous old ship moored in Greenwich London England.

4 Fictional pirate who was a bit soft and had a pirate enemy that made him want to give up pirating and become a gardener every time he thought about him. Had a smart cabin boy called Tom and a bosun that was always asleep. By John Ryan. Check it out if you can.

5 Makes fishfingers and other frozen goods. Looks like a sailor version of Santa and talks like Gibbs. Probably is related to Gibbs in some distant way –ponders relationship between Gibbs and Captain Birdseye-

6 Stop sniggering you dirty minded whelp! Police on horses. They look pretty for the tourists in London.

7 Comedy sketch show where people like Craig David and Michael Jackson wearing a large rubber mask. Also has Avid Merrian, stalker of the stars. Don't ask. Its not worth it…

And as for the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory trailer… me and my friend were having quiet hysterics over it… Hurrah!

So, no more rambling and piddling about. On with the fic! (Readers: Finally!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ida found Angela tied to a post near the harbour. There was general pandemonium. Men, women and children were wandering about in the general direction of the docks. Ida looped Queenie's reins onto the post sloppily and followed them.

"What's going on?" she asked a passing fishwife

"Pirates dear," the fishwife hurried on. Ida followed. Closer to the dock, there were men with any weapon they could lay their hands on, women were bawling for their kids to come in doors and children were wandering around picking pockets and gawping.

After some questioning, she found Suzi down on the docks watching intently.

"It was over as soon as they stepped off the ship. Apparently, they've been hanging around a lot." She sighed. "They'll hang come morning. Look, here they come,"

the pirates were in a long line with the captain at the front. He walked like he had been hit over the head. Maybe he had. He caught her eye and winked. Ida blushed and he smiled leeringly. Suzi nudged her smirking, but then something stopped her. She stared at a pirate with an eyepatch, and then laughed quietly. Then stopped again

"They can't have… Oh god…" then she shouldered back through the crowd, leaving Ida to follow. Suzi helped her onto Queenie in a daze, then lead them back in the same sort of trance.

That night Suzi was very quiet and went to bed early. Her father looked worried but carried on as usual.

Ida sat in her room, writing in her journal. She heard a thump outside. She went to the balcony and looked down. Out of the bushes in the garden a figure popped up, muttering. Then it popped down and disappeared. Ida strained her eyes. She leant out. The greasy barrel of a gun pressed against her temple and a rough hand pressed against her mouth, stifling her scream.

"I'm gonna take away my hand, but not the gun. You scream, I'll blow yer brains out. Right?"

The hand was taken away, and Ida got ready to scream again. The gun was rammed so hard against her head it hurt.

"Don't. Scream. I told you that,"

She didn't and turned around slowly

"Suzi?"

"Shh. You're coming with me." Suzi looked at her critically. She still wasn't changed into her night clothes. Before Ida had realised what had happened, Suzi had got out a knife and slashed her clothes. The top two layers fell off round her.

"My clothes! You-,"

"Look, who's got the gun here? Shh, miss," Suzi smiled. It wasn't a particularly nice smile. It was the smile of someone who was under a lot of stress, and didn't need this. She went to the table Ida had been writing at and tore a page out. She looked almost bored. She went back over to Ida.

"Come on. I need you to write something for me,"

Suzi moved quickly through the night, holding firmly onto Ida's wrist. Ida fought back tears as she stumbled over the cobbles and mud. It had rained earlier and she splashed water and worse up her skirts. Finally she tripped, and sat sobbing. Suzi dealt a rough slap, which shocked her into stopping.

"Come on miss," she was hauled roughly upright. Suzi stopped for a moment. She handed her a handkerchief. "Enough of that miss. There isn't time at the moment,"

Ida mopped her face and they started again.

Finally they reached Suzi's goal.

"The fort?"

"Shush miss, they'll hear us," Suzi looked round the corner "Stay here," and disappeared. There was a gasp, and a thump, and Suzi reappeared. She had a bundle of cloth in her arms and a hipflask in one hand. She unscrewed the flask and splashed it on Ida

"What do you think you are doing you horrid vulgar thing!" Ida looked down at her damp dress.

"Getting in. Take a mouthful of that," Suzi passed it to her and Ida, seeing she had no choice, let a little of the liquid into her mouth. It was sticky and sweet and burnt her throat and mouth like fire. She could feel it crawl down to her stomach and coughed. Suzi took the flask off her and took a mouthful. Then she tucked it away and put on the hat she had taken off the guard, along with his coat, musket and wig. She hardly looked the part, but in the half light, you couldn't really tell.

"Come along miss,"

As they walked out into plain view, Suzi's stance changed. She walked quicker, and in such a way that Ida staggered.

"Giggle a bit miss," Ida obeyed, trying to sound like she wasn't scared and tired. Suzi marched up to the front door. The guards carried on playing cards, just glancing up and waving them through. Suzi led her down a corridor full of doors and into one particular one.

"Here, help me out." She passed Ida an armful of cutlasses.

"What are these for?" Suzi didn't answer, just continued to pick up swords and guns and knives.

"When pirates are captured, they keep the weapons and sell 'em to rich types with more money than sense, as conversation pieces." She imitated them scornfully "this was Captain Teach's cutlass. Dreadful man truly dreadful," she spat. "Come on,"

They carried on round winding stairs to the bottom. There were voices and quiet laughter. The pirates were crowded into two cells and sat stood or lay talking, playing cards and sleeping. No one spoke of tomorrow. One pirate, who had only one eye, winked and grinned at Ida. She blushed furiously. They stopped when Suzi threw down her load.

"I'm looking for Jack Sparrow," she announced in a loud ringing voice.

"Who's asking?" it was the man who had winked at Ida at the docks.

"Your best chance at escaping," replied Suzi.

A/N: OK. Well. There's a thing. Hehe… I got reviews! I want some more. And there's a little button at the bottom, that if you press, then all your dreams will come true. And I didn't get any for the last one. Please review that one… Please? Do it for the pirate in you.


	9. In Which A Deal Is Struck

A/N: He look! Update! (I'm sorry, I seemed to have become a bit unglued)…

Disclaimer: Suzi Ida and Jill. Any others you don't recognise. And that's it.

"Right Mr. Sparrow," Suzi pulled out the last gun from her boot and dropped it.

"I think you'll find that's _Captain_ Sparrow,"

"Whatever. I happened to see you brought in today-,"

"Who didn't?" it was the one with the eye patch. She was in the cell opposite Sparrow and came forward, dangling her hands out the cell; mirroring Sparrow almost exactly.

"And I noticed something… interesting,"

"Just spit it out would you!" Sparrow beat a tattoo on the bars with one hand.

"Shut it Sparrow. The lad's getting somewhere," it was Eyepatch again.

"Would the pirate in the yellow bandana and the one at the back. Yes, you. Make way now gents,"

The men came forward and stood next to Eyepatch. The one at the back looked worriedly at a well-built curly haired pirate who was taking an advanced course in graffiti-on-walls study. Ida noticed distractedly that all three wore hats that shadowed the face. Neatly Suzi reached out and plucked off the hats. Ida gawped unashamedly at Eyepatch. The faces of two of them looked worried, and were very delicate, almost feminine, except Eye patch, who was so scarred that Ida both winced and gawped.

"You are all women. And I believe you," Suzi pointed at Yellow Bandana "Are pregnant,"

There was a spread of mutters, which died down when Suzi raised a hand.

"Yes, I rather think I am right… and missie here,"

She turned to the worried one, and pulled back a baggy shirt to show an unmistakable female silhouette.

"And as for our friend with the eye patch," Suzi smiled "You must be related to the dear captain. I think sister or cousin. I would hesitate to say daughter-," there was a burst of surprised laughter from Sparrow, and a smile from Eyepatch. Ida watched as the scars wriggled round her face. "But you hide a lot. Like your age, for example,"

"So what's your point?" asked Yellow Bandana testily

"I don't believe women should hang. So I'm letting you go. And, as you all seem to have attachments that can't be broken-," there was a murmur and some sniggers "Then I must let you all go. However, we will have to come with you. The prospects for us here… well, they aren't good. You can drop us off when we're out of trouble. I've had experience as a seaman on a ship before and she…" Suzi looked at Ida helplessly for a moment "is skilled in sewing and cooking,"

"And I will do this why?" asked Sparrow, who was now leaning against the cell wall casually.

"Because if you don't, I'll drop your weapons down the latrine, sink the Pearl and then let you go,"

"A bit extreme lad,"

"I like the way he thinks," said Eyepatch suddenly. "And we can certainly use the girl,"

"Hmm," Sparrow moved from the wall to the bars and gripped them thoughtfully. Then he stuck out a hand.

"Fine. We have an accord."

"Knew you'd see it from my point of view," Suzi smiled, and shook the grubby hand "I am S-Saul, and this is Ida,"

"Right then Saul, spring us out," Sparrow stood back. Suzi unlocked the doors and there was a short silent scuffle to get weapons. Soon everyone looked about ready.

"Right. Lead us out this rabbit warren," Sparrow ordered.

"Aye cap'n. Rats don't get on with rabbits do they?" Suzi led them away before they could work out what she said.

After demobilising (read knocking out) the gaurds on the dock and round the Black Pearl, the pirates set out almost silently. Ida was surprised to find that she was grabbed and put in irons.

"Don't struggle miss, I won't be killin' yer, but it don't mean I won't hurt yer," it was Eye patch. Ida didn't struggle. It was obvious that the woman was stronger than her. She was taken to the brig.

"I'm Jill girl. I'll be yer keeper, along with that boy of yourn. You're our hostage now girl, this'll be yer quarters." And she left, leaving Ida all alone.

The first night, Ida was brought food by Jill, but she spat at her and knocked the bread and water to the ground. Jill held her down firmly and slapped her twice hard round the face. This knocked some sense into Ida, but she still screamed and struggled, shouting threats and calling her some of the names she had heard on the docks. Jill slapped her again, and then left her to scream and wail.

When she had calmed some Suzi came down with Jill behind her.

"Ida. It's me, Saul. Now shush, and listen. You'll only have a certain amount of food and water a day. If you waste that, then there'll be no more until tomorrow. And if you still don't eat, you won't be fed at all, alright?"

"You!" Ida came up to the bars and raked Suzi's face with her nails, "It's all your fault you-you heathen!"

"Probably." Said Suzi calmly, almost cheerfully, and then left her to rage. Jill followed. Ida spent the night thirsty. But when she was done, and lay on the straw strewn floor crying into her petticoat, she could only think one thing. What would happen to her?

A/N: So Suzi's done this sort of Obi Wan Kenobi/Gandalf thing… well, that's what I thought… and you know, I'm not sure what's happening either. So there. So I'll find out. and then tell you.


	10. In Which An Answer Comes From The Strang...

Jill was on the before-dawn watch. It was the second least liked watch after the midnight one, as it was at that happy hour where bed and dreams are the best. That new lad, Saul was on too. He had been a ship's boy with his father's trading company and the girl was his cousin from the city that had, as far as the boy's vague allusions to falling out of trees and getting lost could be told by, had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Mind you, he did have a very quick and strategic mind, and in the month or so he had been with them had collected many life-debts. The girl... She was useful, but was spoilt, and it was only that that stopped her from being allowed the run of the ship. Jay had said himself that a lass like that could cause problems, and she was inclined to agree.

The Necklace was still elusive. They followed all the leads they could find, and still nothing.

Suzi watched the sea. She would go and see Ida after her watch at what passed for breakfast. More recently Ida had been surprisingly passive, and Suzi could almost taste what she was thinking. But she wasn't going to have any of that. She would have to warn her. She hadn't been told much about what the ship was doing so far away from it's regular hunting ground, but she was pretty sure that an unruly captive would be dealt with quickly & firmly. She moved to where Jill stood.

Ida lay in her cell, an empty plate beside her. The dawn slanted through the cracks in the wood. She smiled in her sleep. She was dreaming of her hone, where her maid lay on a pallet at the foot of her bed, in case she wanted a glass of water in the night. The silk was so comfortable under her. She rolled over as her maid called her.

'Oi, oi! Wake up!'

She sat up

'Is that anyway to speak...' She tailed off when she saw who it was. The savage woman and Suzi. Suzi looked drained.

'Here,' Jill leered at her before tossing a hunk of bread some dried meat and a small water bottle. Then she left Suzi and Ida.

'Well?' Ida demanded.

'Last night a man was caught trying to take another man's water. We were all made to watch the man flogged, made to drink bilge water and throw it up. Then he was killed. They dumped his body over the side,'

This was untrue of course. The man had tried to take another man's water bottle, and it had been sorted quite fairly with a fight. Then it had been left at the thief being deprived of grog, and only to have water for three days. Not really that terrible. Ida believed it though.

'That's terrible,'

'Yes. And the worst was they laughed and made bets. I tell you, they are ruthless and harsh. Surviving a day is an achievement. So, please, don't try anything,'

She left Ida dropping any plans of escape.

They came into sight of an island about midday and a few natives rowed out to trade. Ida was guarded by two pirates. One was referred to as Ginger, and the other was Suzi.

'Werl, the Cap'n's after this treasure aint 'e?'

'What treasure?' asked Suzi

'Werl, it's a necklace wi' magic powers innit? Makes the wearer rich as Midas,'

'Who's Midas?' asked Suzi.

'Dunno. Some Greek bloke oo was dead rich.'

'Ah right,' Suzi replied and pulled out a pack of cards. 'Youse feelin' lucky?'

About an hour later the ship moved off loaded with supplies and a new parrot, that sat on the mast and looked unnerved by Cotton's parrot's friendly opening of 'A nip of grog for the cold?' Jill climbed past as she took her watch. They had offered a monkey, but Jay had politely declined. Jill sighed as she made herself comfy and scratched under her eyepatch.

When Suzi came with Ida's night rations, she asked why they had taken them hostage,

'Yer more useful to 'em alive,' she was told cryptically.

'Please tell me Suzi. I want to know.' Ida pleaded.

'Look I can't tell you because I don't rightly know meself. All I know is Cap'n Jack's after something big. A magic necklace apparently.'

'What does it do?'

'Rumour has it as anything from eternal life to great riches. That's all I know I swear on me honour,'

'But-'

'G'night miss,'

Days passed as they have a habit of doing and the crew was getting bored. There was the occasional fight and mutters were going round that the cap'n had finally lost the plot and was fishing for the moon's reflection. The rumours were quenched quickly and cleanly by Jill, who calmly asked any man with a problem to come to her and she would deal with it. After the first man no one seemed to have any doubts of Jack's sanity. Anamaria was becoming bigger though, and slowly the fourth wound on Jill's arm was closing up.

It was a balmy night when Ida was let out to walk round the deck on her own. She had been allowed on deck with a companion before but had more recently been given a run of the ship, on the condition she didn't try any funny business and stayed out the way. She wandered about, past the men on watch and playing cards. She was up near the flat end of the ship near a cabin when she saw the door. She looked through the tiny windows. The moon streamed though but apart from that it was dark. Something compelled her and she turned the handle.

The door came open easily and she slipped inside. She could see a table and a desk and a few chairs. Then there was another door. She crept across noting with distaste the empty bottles and crumpled bits of paper that had obviously been thrown by whoever the desk belonged to. She opened the door silently. The captain was there asleep with that pregnant mulatto woman. He murmured as the moonlight fell on his face and Ida shut the door. She went back to the desk and leafed through the papers. Maybe she would be able to find a reason for her capture, or at least something to read in the day. She turfed up a leather-bound book with a bit of paper sticking out. It was marked at a place where the sprawling handwriting was highlighted in pencil. The piece of paper had a picture on it. She held it up in the light to get a better look. She-

'Move and you're dead.'

'I wasn't thieving!' She dropped the piece of paper. The cold metal of a knife touched her throat

'Funny, it don't look like that to me,'

She was rotated slowly on the spot. Sparrow was an inch from her and she smiled guiltily.

'Why the hell are you in here for?' the pirate let her go.

'I-I-I-' Ida really didn't know what to say. She looked down on the desk and picked up the piece of paper. There was a rough sketch of a necklace.

'What's this?'

'It's what we're after. Tell me wench, are you superstitious?'

As he seemed slightly less concerned with why she was here, she relaxed and decided to humour him.

'A bit, why?'

The pirate picked up a bottle from the floor, peered into it and drank. If Ida had been watching, she would have seen him watching her carefully over the neck of the bottle.

'It's going to lift a curse.'

Oh my. He really is mad.

Ida gulped.

'Why do you ask?'

'N-nothing. I thought I'd seen it before.'

'Have you?' the pirate dropped the bottle and Ida flinched backwards. 'Where? Tell me now!' Suddenly Ida remembered Suzi's words.

They are ruthless and harsh.

She wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt

'I-I saw it.' she finished lamely.

'Where?' the captain leant forward, covering the inch that stopped her from looking him in the eye. He had the knife in his hand. She swallowed and shut her eyes

'I-I-I' she stuttered.

'Spit it out girl!' Ida had had a governess that had said that to her. So she did.

A/N: You see, the thing with this was, I wanted to get the plot moving, and this was what I thought might be the best way. So, yeah, review review and tell me what you think. Go on, all it'll take is hitting that button down there. Do it.


	11. In Which There Are Pearls And Scars

It was a balmy night with a bright moon and light breeze off the Caribbean sea. Wilson was drunk. He'd been drinking whatever came to hand since four when he'd started to get ready for the dance. He smiled to himself and weaved to the balcony. A few drinks mad him as clever and relaxed as- as- thing. That bugger who was clever. Shakespeare? But when he told his absolutely hilarious jokes, they just gave him a funny look. Philistines. They just didn't understand. Why had he stopped? He focused.

'What's- whas your name?' he asked the young woman. Or at least, her cleavage.

'I am... Pearl. Mrs Pearl... Black.' She smiled to herself.

'Oh, Mrs Black.' he leered at her. 'You've got a lovely... thing on,'

'Um, thank you. Now, I must go meet my husband,'

Elizabeth went out on the balcony. Jack swilled the rum round his glass.

'For future reference, I'm -as much as it pains me to say- your wife.'

Jack frowned at her. She frowned back. 'Well, it was your idea not mine! You can probably find the necklace now. They're all drunk as they can be. I think,'

'Actually, I never said anything about marriage, and isn't a bit early on for that? We've on'y jus' met,'

'Jack Spa- Black, you're drunk. And a lech,'

'What makes you think that?' She glared at him

'I don't have to think, I know,'

She looked through the open door. ' At least you'll fit in there. I have yet to find a man who doesn't look down my bodice,' She looked at Jack again. 'And apparently I'm still waiting. Jack, you have to go get the necklace, remember? The young lady on the sofa.' Jack leant backwards till he could see her.

'And how do you suggest I get to the damn thing? She's wearing it!'

'Use your head!'

Jack wound through the crowd. Elizabeth was right. They were drunk. He saw the young lady, sitting with a glass and smiling at a young man, who wandered off in search of something. He fixed his best smile in place and walked over.

'Sir, please sit,'

'Ah, hello. I am Captain J-John Smith,' he kissed her hand and she giggled. He could see the necklace, exactly as his father's journal said. It was quite beautiful.

'That's a beautiful necklace.'

'Why thank you.' She fingered it. 'I was given it by my mother. The pendants are the originals. The chain isn't though. Isn't that a shame?'

'Er, yes? But it really is eclipsed by your face,' He winced. _Come on Sparrow, you can do better than that._ But she didn't seem to notice.

Elizabeth sighed as she avoided another leering drunk. Across the room she could see Jack get up from the sofa and stride across the room, as much as he ever did.

'We're leaving,'

'Why?'

'I've got the necklace in my pocket,'

'Ah. I was watching. You know Anamaria's gonna kill you?'

'On'y if someone let's on,'

'Like I'd do that,'

On the ship the men were in position. Will was watching from the crow's nest. There was a piercing whistle and the ship creaked into action. Jack and Elizabeth ran up the gang-walk and the anchor was pulled. As they pulled away Jack woke Anamaria. She stared at the jewel and burst into tears, waving off Jack's comforting.

'I'm being silly, don't mind it,'

Jill came up in the middle of it all. The general air was so happy she didn't show Jay that two of the cuts on her arm instead of one that had healed. They now only 3 months. And there was more.

When they were out on the open sea, Jack set a course for the Ila de Meurta.

'Er, why are we goin' there?' Jill asked.

'Why do you think? To return this,'

Jack held up the necklace.

'Mm. Jay...'

'What?'

'Look.' She showed him her arm.

'What? That can't be right!' Jill gripped his shoulder. He slumped slightly, and then stood again.

'Does Annie know?'

'No. I don't pr'pose t' tell her either. There's no point in worryin' her this close t' the birth,'

Jay stood straight again.

'You're right. Well, we'd better get goin' then,'

Will was told the news by Jack later in the day when the rum had flowed.

'Why is it at the Ila De Meurta?'

'The Ila De Meurta's been about longer 'n the Pearl lad, you should know tha'. Why, the Pearl is a sprightly young wench compared to some of the ships berthed there,'

'So you know exactly where to look then,'

Even Jack couldn't miss the cynical tone in Will's voice.

'Th' Pearl wasn't always me ship boy, an' I wasn't always on a ship.'

'What-'

'What's happened to your bonnie lass? Dunno, mebbe you should find her. Make sure she's not fallen over board or something.'

Obviously Jack wasn't in the mood for talk. Will sighed and got up, leaving Jack in his rum-soaked thoughts.

A/N: I know that it's like, deadly short, and sorry for anything not quite explained, point 'em out and I'll work in the answer somewhere, but like, I had to, like do a thing. Yeah, I'm so articulate today. All will be explained. Promise.


	12. In Which There Are Jewels And A Fall

A/N: To the ever lovely, and probably quite fragrant **williz **and **Anamaria's L'il Sidekick**. They reviewed!

The pirates leapt lightly onto the sand on the Ila De Meurta. It was about ten at night. The moon was still bright and full, casting an eerie glow. There was no warm welcome here, just the bleached bones of shipwrecked and marooned sailors. Jill tried not to wince as her boot crunched on something. She looked across at Saul. He had gone quite pale.

"I'd be happy if this was the worse we saw all day boy," she said and smiled sympathetically. Saul smiled sickly back. She went to where Jay stood looking about him. They hardly ever came to the Ila De Meurta any more, and Jill could see why.

"So, captain. What next?"

"Um… there's some caves we go to, then… I guess it'll be obvious," he led the way up the beach to a cave in the cliff.

"'Cording to the book, in there," he looked deep into it. Then he plunged Jill motioned the men to make torches and follow. Will and Elizabeth looked at each other and Will said,

"You should stay here,"

"What? Will Turner, you know-,"

"Please Elizabeth. We're messing with stranger things than Aztec gods here." For a moment they stared at each other. Then Elizabeth dropped her gaze.

"Fine. Fine. I'll go back to the ship," she turned and strode out the cave.

"You'll pay for that," Jill grinned at him as she lit her torch.

"I know. I'll pay even more if I don't come back safe." There was a shout from in the cave. Jill and Will looked at each other.

"Jack!" they said together and ran into the cave.

The tunnel they were in was rocky and opened out into a huge cavern. Jill stopped and almost dropped the torch.

"Oh my," she whispered. Behind her she heard Will come to a halt and gasp, and more behind him cursing and whistling. Mounds of gold were heaped in huge buttery piles. It glowed richly in the torchlight. There were mountains of rubies and sapphires, hills of delicate jewellery. For a moment, Jill forgot why she was here. All she could think of were rubies and the necklace shining in the torchlight with the purple and blue gems the colour of drowning. There was a noise behind her and she snapped out of her reverie.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow!" she shouted as the pirates started to edge forwards. There was an expensive landfall on the other side of one of the heaps and Jack appeared at the top. He was wearing a crown and draped in priceless jewels.

"Déjà vu," muttered Will behind her.

"Hello me darlin' sister." He slid down the pile and stopped in front of her. he picked up a tiara and put it on her head.

"I always tole yer I'd make ye a princess," he grinned, then turned to the pirates "Right you magpies! Grab what you can, take it to the ship. Then come back. I want as much of this onto the Pearl now!"

The pirates streamed past Jill, who carefully took off the tiara. She looked at it.

"What I want to know," she said as she followed Jack past the foothills of silver and African diamonds, "Is how come no one ever found this be-," she was cut off as she slipped down the back of a pile of rings they had found. Jack looked round.

"Where'd you go?" he looked over the side. There was Jill, lying in a wooden inlaid chest. "Are you a'right gel?" he called. Jill's eye opened.

"_Yes," _she said.

"Good good," Jack slid back down to where a pirate was shoving golden coins into his pocket. "Come on then!" he called over his shoulder.

Will looked up from the ruby he was examining. There was a strange light coming from the end of the cavern. He stood straight and ran towards it. Jack was watching with wide eyes as Jill floated up, limp as a puppet from behind a stack of rings. Her eye patch had come off, and the empty socket spilled white light into the room. Her other eye glowed darkly. When she spoke, it wasn't her voice.

"_So, the Sparrow has come snivelling back."_

A/N: Ooh… What the hell?

Answers to Anamaria's Lil Sidekick:

When they were trying to get the necklace type thing, Jack and Elizabeth went together because Elizabeth is used to high society and Jack is good with women. When ye olde drunkard Wilson asked who she was, she gave a fake name so no one would know whom she was with. (Pearl Black) She said she was a Mrs to deter Wilson.

Jack's 'wife' is Elizabeth under a false name because of reasons above. It was just a handy lie for Elizabeth to make. I think that's the answer. Have I got it right there?

That chapter was a high toned and fancy to do at a random port town where they were told by that girl type thing Ada or Ida where the necklace was.

Hope that answers it for you!


	13. In Which There Is Body And Soul

A/N: Let us go towards the conclusion of this chapter without further deviation repetition or hesitation.

Jack could only watch as Jill floated to him, limp as a puppet but looking straight at him.

"_So, you are the next generation? A poor imitation. Your father, he was too much of a coward to come back to me?"_ the voice was different from Jill's roughened accent. It was sibilant and slithered round the mind like a snake. _"I hate to kill you even. A pathetic specimen."_

"We brought back the necklace. Take it and leave us in peace!" Jack held up the necklace, ignoring the fine tremor in his arm.

"Leave you in peace? Oh no. Never. This is too good an opportunity to lose. I can have the souls of three generations. This body is quite useful. It has constructive thoughts. A boy Sparrow? Ah yes, I can feel him. Healthy, strong. He will do nicely. Your whore will serve my minions well. For a while at least,"

With a roar, Jack hurled himself at the body. They rolled over and over through the gold and Jack could hear the thing inside his sister talking inside his head

"Fight it Sparrow. It will make the killing sweeter," Taking up something gold and heavy, he coshed Jill over the head with it. Her eye shut, and the glow from her socket dimmed.

"Is she dead?" asked Will behind him.

"I- I don't know. Go and fetch the girl. We need to break the curse,"

"No." Jill grabbed Jack and he raised the statuette. Her eye was still shut. "Don't Jay Bird. Listen. I'm squashing her. It hurts… She needs our souls. She's hiding an important part of the elements in them… smash it. The souls will bind them forever. Smash it. Kill it. Don't worry about me. Smash… smash…" She screamed and threw him off her. He tumbled back and leapt up. She was floating towards him again.

"Come Sparrow. Dying is not so bad…" with a back handed blow she sent him into a drift of Spanish gold. Still the spirit came. "You will die a coward's death. Like your father,"

Watching from where she hid, Suzi could see everything. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she knew it wasn't the same Jill who ruffled her hair as she walked past, and called her 'Sonny Jim' and dealt with her cousin so well. She was glowing, and floating, and sounded like a governess she'd once had, that had locked her in the cupboard as punishment, but told her father that she had locked herself in there in a temper tantrum. Suddenly her hiding place exploded as Jack flew into it, scattering precious gems everywhere. She somersaulted back too, and felt a stabbing pain in her arm. A diamond had gashed it open as she scraped along the floor. Jack lay near by, and he was scrabbling for the necklace he had dropped. But before he could do anything, the Jill thing was on him clutching his throat. Suzi suddenly knew one thing. The Jill thing couldn't get the necklace. She grabbed it, the blood from her arm making it slippery.

"Sma- sma-,' Jack rasped as the Jill thing's fingers tightened round his throat. "Smash…" his hand made hammering motions as his face turned red, then purple. Suzi suddenly understood. Searching round she found a septre with a heavy diamond on the end. She raised it over the necklace and brought it down on the ruby. Instead of skittering off, it smashed and Suzi had a brief idea of blistering heat, before she was frozen by cold water. She fell back and it all went black.

Jack's dimming vision saw the staff go down and the necklace smash like glass. Jill's body let go as the spirit realised what was happening

"No!" it gave an inhuman shriek. Jack sat up coughing and saw Anamaria come running into the cave with her sword drawn, and the Jill thing being surrounded by lights that sparkled and grew ever brighter until he had to shield his eyes and a beautiful terrible singing that grew louder and louder till he thought his head would explode… and it was over. He was floating in water, yet he could breathe. He could hear a voice like a bubbling brook and the roughest ship eating sea.

She imprisoned us and she set us free… the blood of the virgin girl was needed… she has the fire in her veins as you have the water… he will have the earth and fire and she will have the water and air… you have done well… though fire will carry the mark… the name Jack Sparrow will echo through the ages…

And he was dropped gently onto the ground. He scrambled upright and saw Anamaria. She was being held up by Will and Gibbs.

"Get her back on the ship," he ordered. "The rest of you, take what you have into the berth. We sail as soon as possible."

Jill sat up and her eye widened as she reached up for her eye patch.

"Where is it?" she grabbed a half rotting piece of silk and bound it round her head, hiding the empty socket.

"We'll get you a new one," Jack grinned at her with relief.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop her Jay. She just kept going. And- and the things she said… Did you get my message?"

"Yes. Yes I think so."

"Good. Help me up, I think I broke something," he gave her his hand and pulled her up.

"I think I broke my arm. Again. Damn." She cradled the injured arm, and examined herself.

"Never seen that one before." It was a brand, shaped like a wave and a flame, intertwined with each other. "I remember heat? And a voice… I think I might have gone insane you know."

"Hah. Glad I'm not the only one," Jack supported her out the cave. It was over. Finally, it was over.

A/N: there's like two more chapters, to tie up all the loose ends etc. I was thinking maybe of a sequel. Things like school, maybe other things. All that. Tell me what you reckon. Thanks to all those who motivated me to finish On The Deathbed. Love you all. If you liked that you might like Secrets 1 & 2 and the Evanescence trilogy- My Last Breath, Hello and Imaginary. Check 'em out!


End file.
